Light Hand (Item)
The Light Hand is the inanimate counterpart of the Dark Hand and possesses incredible light based powers and abilities. History The Light Hand as well as the object Dark Hand were created by an evil wizard who wanted to use the power of Good en Evil to rule the world. An unnamed Doc stopped the wizard and trapped him inside the Dark Hand. He then placed the Dark Hand in the Doc Realm for save keeping. After an unknown amount of time, Maker retrieved the Light Hand in order to combat Dark Hole (Villain) the first time. After his first defeat, he left the Hand in the care of Creator. More To Be Added At one point, DiamondLord used it to trick Dark Hand into taking over his body while, unbeknownst to the latter, wearing the Light Hand. Which resulted in DiamondLord having temporary full control over light and darkness. The Light Hand was then subsequently placed in Zone 6 at The Tower, closely to the trapped Dark Hand. Powers and Abilities Light Energy Generation: The Light Hand gives its holder the power to generate immense amounts of illuminating light and use it in various ways. The holder can create bursts and flashes of light to fend of darkness as well as use the light to blind intruders. The holder can use the light for a variety of other purposes. Light Absorption: The Light Hand let's the holder absorb any amount and source of light in the vicinity. The Hand can absorb the light of lamps, fire, sunlight or any other source of light imaginable. The Hand can also absorb the light of light based attacks such as Solar Beam and Flash Cannon. Light Beam Emission: The Light Hand has the power to create and project powerful beams of light energy. These light beams are powerful enough to combat any form of darkness. These beams aren't potent enough to completely vaporize all darkness, but can destroy it temporarily. Light Ball Projection: The Light Hand is able to concentrate photons to form balls if light to launch at his opponents. The size of these spheres range from tiny to nova sized or bigger. Light Wave Emission: The Light Hand can release waves, spirals, rings, pulses, blasts, balls, and bursts of light and use it to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze people. The holder can create pulses of light that can go through anything as well as vaporize any form of darkness within the pulses range. Divine Lightning Projection: The Light Hand can generate powerful unmatched white lightning to destroy and obliterate dark and unholy forces, and can even be used for other divine purposes as well. This lightning can instantly destroy any amount of darkness and has the potential to obliterate beings of darkness instantly. Light Infusion: The Light Hand can infuse objects and weapons with light energy to amplify, empower and energize the qualities and efficiency of them. Light Healing: The Light Hand can heal the holder by using light of any source to heal minor and serious injuries. Including sunlight, artificial light and light based attacks. Light Empowerment: The Light Hand can be empowered by any source of light, when ether that's natural or external. The Light Hand can enhance the physical strength, durability, speed, agility, etc. of the holder, surrounding the holder with a faint white aura for some amount of time. Photoportation: The Light Hand allows the holder to teleport via light/photons, merging into light and appearing anywhere else from the same element. Knowledge Transferal: The Light Hand is able to transfer knowledge between the holder and another person's mind. The Hand can transfer images and symbols to the person and can help others with answering questions. Photokinetic Combat: The Light Hand can use light in the holder's physical combat, making their attacks extremely fast, mixing precision strikes with broader effects and unpredictability. Weaknesses/Resistances Possession Immunity: When a person owns the Light Hand, the holder is immune to Dark Hand's possession and control. The Dark Hand cannot posses someone who has the Light Hand as he will be the one who is controlled. However, when the Dark Hand possess the body and gains the Light Hand, Dark Hand will gain full control over the Light Hand. Light Immunity: The Light Hand is unaffected by Light based attacks, as the Hand can absorb all of it. Powerful Dark Energy Weakening: The Light Hand is the counterpart of the Dark Hand and its powers can be reduced by the Dark Hand but only when the latter is at full potential. Trivia *The Light Hand doesn't imbue the holder with its power. Instead, the holder can channel the energy from within the Hand and project it anyway he/she wishes. **It can however empower the holder with light energy to enhance its physical condition. Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Ancient Items